Many jobs, hobbies and tasks require the use of liquid materials. For example, a person preparing a meal, whether professionally or in the comfort of their home, may use various vinegars, oils, syrups, sauces, or other liquid or semi-liquid ingredients. Likewise, a craftsman working with wood or other materials may use various types of stains, sealers, glues, and solvents during their work. As yet another example, a mechanic servicing automobiles, motorcycles, or even bicycles, may use oils, lubricants, solvents, dyes, powders, and other liquid, semi-liquid, or even fine powdered materials during the servicing and diagnosis of mechanical problems.
Such materials may be purchased in a variety of containers. Often, the container that a material is sold in may not be convenient for tasks with which it is commonly used. For example, cooking oil may be bought in bulk jugs holding a gallon or more, which may have a size and weight that make them inconvenient for pouring into a skillet or teaspoon. Some cleaning supplies or solvents may be purchased in a spray bottle that is inconvenient for precise application or soaking. Glues may be purchased in bottles that have twistable or foldable nozzles, which may be inconvenient for frequent use that may require repetitive twisting or manipulation to open and close the bottle. Due to the variety of containers that materials are purchased in, some users will move the material to a container that is more convenient for their own purposes. Often, this may be a simple bottle with a conical nozzle that dispenses the material by operation of gravity or due to a shaking or squeezing force applied to the bottle. While such a bottle may allow for easier use, it also introduces a possibility of spillage, evaporation, drying, or spoilage unless it is kept capped by, for example, a removable cap. However, introducing a removable cap reduces the convenience of the bottle, as it must be removed and replaced after use, and may also be easily lost or damaged by a glue or solvent.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system for storing and sealing bottles containing materials.